


Pequeños pasos pueden llevarte muy lejos

by frozenyogurt



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Ikuya POV, M/M, Moving In Together, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Ikuya está perdido. No sólo desde hace meses, sino desde la primera vez que vio nadar a Haru. Está perdido desde mucho antes de comprender que ese remolino aplastante en su pecho sólo podía llamarse amor.Por eso guarda silencio cada vez que su hermano le dice que el amor no necesita explicaciones. Natsuya, aunque parezca increíble, tiene razón esta vez.





	Pequeños pasos pueden llevarte muy lejos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> Feliz cumpleaños a la más mejor compañera de aventuras que podría tener. Porque la tercera temporada de Free! nos llevó a cuotas de emociones inimaginables. 
> 
> Está ambientado después de la tercera temporada, así que en teoría no tiene spoilers, puras especulaciones de lo que pueden ser los momentos felices de Ikuya y Haru.

Es tarde.

Son casi las once de la noche, el último autobús que lo acerca al campus ya pasó hace quince minutos. Ikuya frunce el ceño, incapaz de sentirse culpable, pues su cabeza todavía descansa en el regazo de Haru. Entrecierra los ojos, disfrutando de su silenciosa compañía. La ventana de la sala está abierta y desde donde está, Ikuya puede divisar parte del cielo estrellado.

Mañana es domingo, pero tiene cosas que hacer. Natsuya está de visita e insiste en que se vean. Desde hace tres días, no hace otra cosa más que mandarle mensajes para ponerse de acuerdo. Su hermano incluso tiene la osadía de decirle que tiene un regalo para él, de su último viaje. Le parece ridículo que Natsuya siga pensando que él va a caer por una manipulación tan infantil.

—¿Pasa algo?— la pregunta de Haru es un susurro, se cuela en su piel, estremeciéndolo. Ikuya se reacomoda, buscando la mirada de Haru. Tiene esa típica expresión que parece desentendida, medio ausente. Pero Ikuya ya le conoce lo suficiente y nota sin dificultad el brillo en sus ojos. Haru sabe perfectamente que algo le pasa, pero prefiere que sea él quien deje caer el tema sobre la mesa.

O en éste caso, sobre su regazo.

Ikuya se ríe de su propia cursilería y busca la mano de Haru, entrelazándola con fuerza. A veces, en especial cuando están así, tan sólo disfrutando la compañía del otro, todavía le parece un sueño.

Recuerda perfectamente su primer beso, después de una competencia, en los vestidores. Ikuya lo había buscado para felicitarlo, su respiración todavía entrecortada, su rostro enrojecido. La mirada de Haru, plácida como el mar en calma, fue el impulso que necesitó para precipitarse a sus brazos. Fue un beso húmedo, muy torpe y accidentado; pero el inicio de todo lo demás.

—Mañana tengo que ver a Natsuya, no ha dejado de insistirme. ¿No puedo tener un domingo en paz?— Ikuya sonríe, frunciendo la nariz y sin quitar la vista de Haru. Éste relaja la expresión, una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios— eso también significa que tendría que haberme ido hace quince minutos.

La frase se cuela de sus labios como un puchero y esta vez, Haru sí se ríe. La primera vez que Haru tuvo ese gesto tan espontáneo a solas, Ikuya se quedó sin aliento. Ya llevan meses juntos, pero la risa de Haru sigue teniendo la capacidad de remover todos sus cimientos. Ikuya es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, si Haru le promete reír en su compañía.

—Quédate esta noche, todavía tienes aquí esa muda de ropa…— Haru no tiene que terminar la frase para que Ikuya sepa de qué habla. Hace un par de semanas atrás, él y Asahi se quedaron a dormir en el apartamento de Haru. Tenían que ir a un entrenamiento conjunto, así que Asahi decidió hacer una especie de fiesta improvisada. Ikuya todavía está seguro de que sólo lo hizo para meterse con él. Recuerda cómo Asahi lo atormentó toda la noche con chistes de doble sentido, diciendo que dormiría con tapones en los oídos o que dormiría en el balcón para no molestar a la feliz pareja.

Lo único bueno es que ahora, gracias a las burlas de Asahi, dejó allí una muda de ropa olvidada que sirve para esta ocasión.

—Si me lo pides con un beso, me quedo…— ya tomada la decisión, Ikuya se permite ser infantil. Tira de Haru, sus manos todavía entrelazadas, generando la reacción que quiere. Haru arruga los labios, tal vez sintiéndose atrapado, o tal vez sólo molesto por su comportamiento tan caprichoso. Por un momento le parece que va a quejarse, pero ahora es Haru quien tira de él, acercando sus rostros.

Haru lo recibe con los labios abiertos, Ikuya ahoga un gemido y le echa los brazos al cuello.

Siempre que su lengua raspa el paladar de Haru, todo su cuerpo se estremece, igual que la primera vez. Es como una corriente eléctrica que lo remueve por completo; la cercanía de Haru lo arropa y sus cuerpos se mueven al mismo ritmo, como las olas meciéndose en la playa.

Una de sus manos se cuela bajo la camisa de Haru y acaricia su piel, haciendo formas imaginarias con la punta de sus dedos. Ikuya aspira el aroma de Haru y éste descansa sobre su hombro, ambos cuerpos acunándose en el sofá.

—¿Te quedas…?— la pregunta de Haru resuena contra su cuello y la respuesta de Ikuya es abrazarlo con más fuerza, asiéndose de su cintura. Cierra los ojos, escuchando la respiración de Haru mezclarse con los sonidos nocturnos de Tokio.

Sin duda, gracias a momentos como éste, nunca dejará de sorprenderse. Seguirá preguntándose qué tanta felicidad es capaz de aguantar su corazón, hasta saturarse por completo y explotar de una buena vez.

Mientras sea con Haru, está dispuesto a descubrirlo.

—Me quedo…— susurra, entrelazando sus dedos en el pelo de Haru.

De su novio.

Lo que meses atrás le parecía una palabra extraña, casi en lengua extranjera, ahora resulta un cántico maravilloso. Un recordatorio que, contra todo pronóstico, sí se puede tenerlo todo.

 

++

 

Ikuya despierta porque la esquina de la almohada le hace cosquillas en la mejilla. Frunce el ceño, los últimos resquicios de sueño se niegan a abandonarlo del todo. Se envuelve un poco más en las sábanas, hasta que nota el vacío a su lado. Estira uno de sus brazos, la ausencia de Haru encogiendo su estómago y espantando su sopor matutino. Tira las sábanas hacia un lado y se sienta, con demasiada rapidez, pues lo ataca un repentino mareo que le dura unos segundos.

Le toma otro instante sentarse al borde de la cama y ponerse en pie. No está seguro de la hora que es, Ikuya no suele despertarse tan tarde, pero hoy es domingo. Además, se suponía que estaba en la cama arrullado con su novio, eso daba al menos para unas horas extras de su sueño habitual.

Se siente ligeramente estafado mientras camina hacia la puerta. Da un bostezo, mientras termina de acomodarse la camiseta de Haru que le sirvió como pijama. Es de un tono amarillento francamente espantoso y además trae estampada la mascota de la preparatoria Iwatobi. Sólo se lo dejó puesto anoche porque Haru, maldito Haru, murmuró contra su hombro que le sentaba muy bien.

Anoche, a la media luz de la habitación, no parecía un pecado tan terrible. Ahora que Ikuya puede contemplarlo a luz del día, se siente especialmente humillado. Ya no quiere ver a Haru para darle un beso de los buenos días, sino para reprocharle cómo es que tiene esa camisa en su guardarropa.

El aroma lo guía hasta la cocina y allí lo encuentra, Haru de espaldas a él, preparando el desayuno. Está tan concentrado que no hace ningún ruido, para evitar molestarlo. Ikuya se apoya en la pared y se queda contemplando en silencio cómo Haru se mueve con soltura por la cocina. Es una escena tan cotidiana, tan simple, que Ikuya no entiende cómo es que su corazón palpita tan fuerte.

No es la primera vez que observa a Haru cocinar, así como tampoco es la primera vez que se queda a dormir en su apartamento. Pero a su alrededor flota un sentimiento de pertenencia que llena sus pulmones y le arranca el aliento.

Este espacio que no sólo pertenece a Haru, sino también a él, a lo que han construido juntos estos meses.

—Buenos días.

Ikuya suelta un respingo, sintiéndose mitad atrapado, mitad descubierto. Sabe que no tiene sentido, pero una angustia infantil se apodera de él. Haru está sosteniendo una sartén, desde donde distingue una torta de huevo. Le sonríe e Ikuya devuelve el gesto por instinto, la tranquilidad de Haru consigue apaciguarlo casi enseguida. En alguna ocasión intentó explicárselo a su hermano y Natsuya acabó riéndose de él.

“Ni lo intentes, Ikuya. El amor no necesita explicaciones…” le dijo en aquel entonces, con una voz fastidiosa, de entendido y con una sonrisa cargada de malicia. Natsuya lo hizo sonrojar hasta la punta de las orejas con ese comentario tan ridículo. Ikuya no le habló por una semana, negándose a contestar sus chats y llamadas.

Lo más patético de todo es que su hermano tuvo razón aquella vez, aunque utilizase una frase tan cursi para explicarse.

Ikuya está perdido. No sólo desde hace meses, sino desde la primera vez que vio nadar a Haru. Está perdido desde mucho antes de comprender que ese remolino aplastante en su pecho sólo podía llamarse amor.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude?— carraspea, encogiendo los hombros y desviando la mirada, para recuperar algo de dignidad. 

—Ya casi está listo…— Haru niega y vuelve a prestar atención a la sartén. Ikuya siente el aire pesado otra vez, así que, aunque Haru no se lo haya pedido, él busca los platos para que la mesa esté lista al mismo tiempo que el desayuno. Sabe exactamente dónde está cada cosa en la cocina de Haru, de tantas veces que ha ido. Siente la mirada de su novio sobre los hombros, pero ninguno de los dos pronuncia palabra hasta que por fin empiezan a desayunar.

Se siente maravillado cuando Haru deja sobre la mesa el envase de su leche de soya favorita. Lo deja frente a él sin mayores explicaciones, mientras Ikuya parpadea, asimilando lo que ocurre. Su expresión debe prestarse a muchas interpretaciones, porque no tarda en notar el ceño fruncido de Haru.

—Dijiste que te gustaba…— susurra, con un deje de inseguridad impropio de él. Seguro debe estar imaginándose que se equivocó, pero no se trata de eso. Ikuya niega con la cabeza y sonríe, sirviéndose el vaso hasta la mitad.

—Es mi favorita. Gracias, Haru…— le regala una sonrisa, ese gesto franco que casi se quedó perdido en su infancia, pero que recuperó después de mudarse a Tokio. Cuando Haru le sonríe de vuelta, tiene de nuevo aquella sensación maravillosa de absoluta pertenencia.

Ikuya piensa, ahora con más detenimiento, si no es esta la rutina que quiere todos los días. Hasta ahora, ha seguido viviendo en su dormitorio en la universidad. Le queda cerca de todo, es muy práctico para las rutinas de entrenamiento, no tiene que movilizarse para ocupar la piscina y, de todas formas, Haru y él se ven muy seguido.

Pero ahora sopesa la situación y nada se compara con amanecer a su lado todos los días. Observar la sonrisa de Haru a primera hora de la mañana es otra de las cosas que no puede poner con palabras. Otra situación para que su hermano se burle de él abiertamente.

Ikuya termina su desayuno y su leche de soya hasta la última gota, pero la interrogante sigue dando vueltas en su cabeza. El problema no es preguntarse a sí mismo lo que quiere, pues desde que está con Haru avanza con paso firme todos los días, seguro de cada cosa que hace. La pregunta que lo atormenta es si, tal vez, Haru quiere lo mismo que él.

—¿Ikuya…?

—¿Mhmm?— está ayudando a Haru a lavar los platos, sus manos se mueven con gestos mecánicos y cuando lo escucha se estremece. Se da cuenta de que Haru lleva tiempo preguntándole algo y se siente culpable al no prestarle toda su atención— lo siento, ¿qué decías?

—Quería saber a qué hora tienes que verte con Natsuya-senpai…— aunque su hermano regaña a Haru porque sigue llamándolo de manera tan formal, a Ikuya le parece dulce.

—Quedamos de almorzar. O eso creo… cambia de opinión muy rápido, ya lo conoces— se encoge de hombros, valiéndose de la indecisión de su hermano para ganar terreno. La regaña un guiño a Haru, empoderándose de nuevo de la conversación— pero cuando quieras puedes echarme si quieres estar solo.

Lo mejor de estar a solas con Haru son momentos como éste. Cuando su novio se tensa de hombros y lo mira casi desesperado, tomándose en serio sus comentarios. Ikuya se muerde el labio inferior, dejando los platos por un instante e inclinándose hacia él, frotando su mejilla contra el hombro de Haru.

—¡Estoy bromeando!— se ríe, escuchando a Haru mascullar algo por lo bajo, seguramente resentido con él— si todavía no quiero irme.

No quiere irse nunca.

 

++

 

Ikuya tiene su libro en la página treinta y ocho desde hace más de diez minutos, incapaz de concentrarse. Está acurrucado en su dormitorio, en teoría dispuesto a terminar aquel libro para acabar de una buena vez ese ensayo que tiene pendiente. Pero le resulta muy difícil concentrarse, los últimos días puede contarlos a través de una maraña de pensamientos que nublan su buen humor.

Hoy ni siquiera puede ver a Haru, quien tiene un ritmo de entrenamientos bastante duro esta semana.

Cierra los ojos por un instante, colocándose el libro abierto en todo el rostro. Ikuya inspira hondo, ahogándose en los recuerdos. Inevitablemente, su mente vuelve sobre el recuerdo de aquel domingo en casa de Haru. Un recuerdo alegro que ahora sólo consigue llenarlo de angustia y de inseguridades que no lo dejan dormir bien.

Odia cuando viejas ansiedades acarician la punta de sus pies, provocándole escalofríos de un pasado que quiere dejar atrás. Se recuerda, una y otra vez, que él y Haru están juntos ahora, es lo único que debe de importar.

Sin embargo, la angustia no lo abandona. Haru y él están juntos desde hace meses, una relación que nació de palabras a medias y torpeza cotidiana, ahora tiene una base firme a la cual aferrarse. Ikuya se siente feliz cada vez que siente la cercanía de Haru, cuando escucha el sonido pausado de su respiración adormecida a su lado. Por eso no deja de preguntarse hasta qué punto puede ambicionar más.

¿Está mal desear más?

Se adormece con todas esas preguntas revoloteando a su alrededor, hasta que escucha el sonido del teléfono. Todo su cuerpo se espanta, removiéndose en un espasmo, dejando el libro caer con gran estruendo al suelo.

A tientas busca el teléfono, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado, a tal punto que no alcanza a leer en la pantalla quién lo está llamando. Como sabe que, a esta hora, es imposible que sea Haru, realmente le da igual quién esté al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Es que nunca piensas responder mis mensajes? Estás pasando demasiado tiempo cerca de Haru…— el reclamo de Asahi es urgente e infantil, quizás en otro momento lo habría hecho reír. Ikuya frunce el ceño y pone los ojos en blanco, así su amigo no pueda verlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— masculla, equilibrando su cuerpo sobre el sofá mientras intenta alcanzar el libro que cayó al suelo.

—¿Es así como me tratas luego de días sin saber de mí? Definitivamente estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Haru…— la risa de Asahi resuena en sus oídos y a Ikuya se le pasa el repentino enfado. Alcanza el libro y tira de él, reacomodándose otra vez en el sofá, mirando al techo.

Sonríe a medias, queriendo decirle al inútil de Asahi que realmente no puede estar fastidiado con él por más de cinco minutos.

—Perdón, Asahi-sama, ¿qué se le ofrece?— comenta, usando un tono ceremonioso. Asahi vuelve a reír e Ikuya puede imaginarlo a la perfección, tirado a sus anchas en la cama, moviendo sus piernas compulsivamente.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde? Kisumi está empecinado en probar una heladería que queda cerca de tu campus, así que pensé que podríamos invitarte si no tenías nada que hacer. Si quieres puedes decirle también a Hiyori, ese es otro que nunca responde mensajes de nadie. ¿Esos son los modales que les enseñan en Estados Unidos? Pregunto, para saber a quién le pongo una queja…— como es usual, Asahi nunca sabe cuándo callarse.

Pero esta vez, Ikuya lo agradece. El parloteo de su amigo consigue aplacar un poco todo el ruido de su cabeza. Es reconfortante, aunque se esté metiendo con él y de paso con su mejor amigo.

—Hiyori está estudiando para un examen. Algunos hacemos eso, ¿sabías? ¿Has probado a estudiar tú también? Tengo que hablar con Kisumi, no puedo permitir que patrocine tu vagancia…— comenta, hundiéndose un poco más en el sofá, acomodando su mejilla contra uno de los cojines. Ese en particular es su favorito, fue regalo de Natsuya de uno de sus viajes a San Francisco. Tiene el bordado de un delfín saltando sobre las olas del océano. Es rematadamente infantil y chillón, pero a Ikuya le encanta.

—¡No metas a Kisumi en esto! Además, el jamás me traicionaría— Asahi lo dice tan convencido y solemne, que Ikuya no puede evitar reír. Esta vez en serio, sus pulmones expulsando todo el aire y la garganta resonando de alegría.

—Tienes razón, no podría competir con Kisumi ni en un millón de años…— suspira, mirando el libro que descansa en su regazo. Realmente no se está concentrando, no va a terminar ese ensayo ni aunque ponga todo su empeño en ello. ¿Por qué mejor no invertir ese tiempo muerto con sus amigos? Quizás hasta regrese de humor suficiente para ponerse a trabajar. Todo sobre el papel le suena a ventajas— ¿A qué hora nos encontramos?

Antes de su respuesta, escucha el respingo ahogado de emoción de Asahi. Vuelve a sonreír, imaginándose a su amigo con los ojos brillantes, dando un salto fuera de la cama para empezar a arreglarse.

—¿En una hora? Iremos en coche, así que no creo que tardemos más de una hora. Te pasaré la dirección, a ver si así miras todos los mensajes que te dejé— comenta canturreando las palabras, en un sonido infantil que en otro momento le haría perder la paciencia. Ahora es un arrullo que lo calma y hace sentir mejor.

—Por eso estás siempre con Kisumi, porque quieres un chofer personal. Eres un aprovechado…— dice al final, despidiéndose de Asahi a pesar de sus gritos y quejas. Ikuya revisa la dirección en su teléfono y, efectivamente, tenía un montón de mensajes de Asahi, líneas cargadas de emojis.

Antes de levantarse del sofá, revisa el chat de Haru. Su última conexión es de hace más de cuatro horas, pero no le sorprende, siempre pasa eso cuando está entrenando con Azuma-sensei. En un impulso, le envía en emoji en forma de oso de peluche que sostiene tres corazones, uno más grande que su propia cabeza.

Ikuya suspira, pues se da cuenta que es tan patético y cursi como Asahi.

 

++

 

Natsuya quiere verlo una vez más antes de irse de viaje. Como Ikuya desatiende sus mensajes, le manda recados no sólo con Hiyori sino también con Nao. Es este último quien termina por convencerlo de hacer un hueco en su agenda para ver a su hermano mayor. Cree que esta vez viajará de nuevo a Australia, no para una competencia, sino para seguir un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento. Al menos eso es lo que le comenta Nao de pasada, con esa forma tan suya de sonar autoritario en medio de susurros y sonrisas.

—Voy a tener que pedirle a Nao que sea mi nuevo intermediario. Nunca falla…— Natsuya eleva su vaso de cerveza en favor de Nao, con su sonrisa del millón de yenes. Ikuya pone los ojos en blanco mientras sigue bebiendo de su limonada.

Son las nueve de la noche y no puede demorarse mucho más porque tiene clases al día siguiente.

—¿Es cierto que te vas a Australia?— aunque ya sabe la respuesta, Ikuya sólo desea mantener la conversación bajo control.

Su hermano parece encantado de que esté al tanto de sus planes, porque asiente sin perder la sonrisa. En cuestión de instantes, Natsuya está mostrándole infinitas imágenes en su teléfono. Le muestra fotos de la bahía de Sidney, pero también playas cuyos nombres Ikuya olvida enseguida. Hay fotos de canguros y koalas, nada de piscinas olímpicas y no entiende bien qué es lo que pasa hasta que Natsuya lo mira con ojos brillantes para confesar su secreto.

—Estaré allá un mes, dos semanas de entrenamiento y luego Nao me alcanzará en Sidney. Pidió permiso en el trabajo, así que improvisamos unas vacaciones…— Ikuya deja la limonada sobre la mesa, prestando atención a las mejillas de su hermano. El sonrojo tan infantil le hace ver más joven, como si tuviera quince años de nuevo.

Nunca dejará de sorprenderle que su hermano sigue teniendo la misma expresión soñadora y risueña cada vez que habla de Nao. Ikuya se siente incluso estúpido por no haber previsto aquello.

—No sabía que se iban juntos…— se encoge de hombros, mientras vuelve a mirar la foto de koalas que está en el teléfono de Natsuya— ¿vas a llevarlo a ver koalas? ¿Sabes que huelen horrible? ¿Esas son tus vacaciones soñadas, _oniisan_?

Natsuya casi se atraganta con su cerveza al escucharlo. Ikuya sonríe, devolviéndole el teléfono al deslizarlo sobre la mesa. Lo peor de todo es que puede imaginarse perfectamente a su hermano convenciendo a Nao de tomarse una foto con koalas, a pesar que huelan horrible, o haga mal tiempo o estén saturados luego de un largo día.

Él y Haru también han hablado de tomarse unas vacaciones, aunque nunca han llegado más allá de unas cuantas ideas. No está seguro de que Haru esté de acuerdo con un proyecto tan grande como salir del país, pero quizás un viaje a Okinawa lo haría feliz. Ikuya estaría más interesado en escaparse a algún sitio en medio de la montaña, para variar, pero Haru siempre es más feliz cerca de la playa.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo, Ikuya?— Natsuya lo distrae de sus pensamientos, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Ikuya pronuncia la sonrisa, ladeando el rostro y tomando el último _takoyaki_ abandonado sobre la bandeja. Lo engulle de un bocado, mientras observa el rostro de su hermano contorsionarse del enfado. Quiere decirle que de todas formas, Nao se tomará cualquier foto ridícula con él, porque es una buena forma de extorsión.

—No soy cruel, sólo intento advertirte para que se mantengan alejados de los koalas. No quisiera que salieras oliendo aún peor— dice con voz infantil, mientras Natsuya chasquea la lengua. Su hermano se cruza de brazos, estirándose a sus anchas en el asiento.

—Sólo por eso te quedarás sin souvenir…— le advierte, señalándolo con el dedo índice. De nuevo le parece que tienen diez años menos, cuando Natsuya le insistía que acabase toda su comida o le diría a su madre.

—Sobreviviré— dice con más énfasis y angustia de la que siente realmente.

—Pero te mandaré fotos todo el tiempo, para que sientas envidia. Tú no me has contado cómo estás, ¿Haruka sigue portándose bien contigo?— la pregunta de Natsuya consigue sacarlo de balance. A Ikuya se le encoge del estómago, reclinándose en su asiento lo mejor que puede, como si no existiese una mesa de separación entre él y su hermano.

—Haru y yo estamos bien…— quisiera añadir un “como siempre” para que suene más rotundo, pero hay algo en la mirada de Natsuya que se lo impide. Hace eso tan molesto de mirarlo fijamente y sin parpadear, está seguro que es un truco de todos los hermanos mayores del mundo para intimidar. Lo peor de todo es que no importa los años que pasen, sigue teniendo el mismo efecto en él. Ikuya sostiene el borde de la mesa con fuerza, apretándola como si fuese un salvavidas para evitar se arrastrado a las profundidades del mar.

El silencio a continuación es francamente aterrador. En especial porque Ikuya quisiera tener la misma capacidad de Kisumi para salir sin esfuerzo de una conversación comprometedora. O tal vez la rapidez que tiene Asahi para sacar temas irrelevantes en cualquier momento. Pero ahora tiene que enfrentarse a la mirada franca de su hermano y eso sólo consigue llenarlo de angustia.

Lo peor de todo es que Natsuya puede hacerle imaginar situaciones dramáticas en su cabeza, nada más lejos de la verdad.

Es sólo que Ikuya es incapaz de dejar caer el tema sobre la mesa.

Está perfectamente bien con su novio. Tanto es así, que el mayor problema que tiene es no saber cómo decirle que quiere vivir con él. Es una petición tan directa, que suena tan simple en su cabeza, que Ikuya no entiende por qué le resulta tan difícil hacerla en voz alta.

—Ikuya…— la voz grave de su hermano lo vuelve a la realidad. Por momentos siente que le falta el aire, quiere decirle a Natsuya que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Pero sabe que a estas alturas no tiene caso, su hermano ya estará imaginándose cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan torpe siempre? —sabes que a estas alturas no tengo que decirte que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿cierto? Y tampoco tengo que recordarte que si es necesario que golpee un poco a Haruka si no te está tratando como se debe…

—Haru y yo estamos bien. No es necesario que golpees a nadie…— Ikuya niega con la cabeza, tratando de ser enfático, pero la expresión grave de Natsuya no cambia ni un ápice— de hecho, va tan bien que… a veces resulta un poco abrumador, eso es todo.

Ikuya se felicita a sí mismo por aquella salida tan poética. Es lo más cercano a la verdad que podrá decirle jamás a su hermano. Por suerte, esta vez Natsuya parece tomarse en serio sus palabras, ve sus hombros relajarse y dar otro sorbo a su cerveza, hasta acabársela por completo.

—Ikuya…— Natsuya pronuncia otra vez su nombre con urgencia, pero, en esta ocasión, le está sonriendo— mereces ser feliz siempre. Más vale que ya te acostumbres.

La frase de Natsuya, franca y cálida, inunda la mesa y todo el restaurante. Ikuya siente el cosquilleo en todo el rostro, brotando directamente de sus mejillas.

 

++

 

Tiene que agradecerle a Asahi por haberle recomendado aquella heladería, pues allí lleva a Haru días después. En unas horas tienen un entrenamiento conjunto en el campus de Shinogami, así que Haru llegó antes para aprovechar el tiempo juntos. Haru está degustando un helado de dos sabores, mientras que Ikuya está tomando un batido de vainilla.

Mira la hora en su teléfono, en la pantalla también hay un mensaje de Asahi, pero decide ignorarlo por un instante. Él y Haru todavía tienen bastante tiempo a solas, planea aprovecharlo sin interrupciones.

—¿Natsuya-senpai sigue en Australia?— como siempre, Haru habla con mucho formalismo cada vez que menciona a su hermano. Ikuya asiente, mientras da otro sorbo a su batido. Es malo calculando, pero cree que Natsuya lleva allí unas dos semanas, cumplió su promesa de mandarle muchas fotos. Le envía por lo menos una foto diaria, pero está segura que subirá la intensidad y frecuencia apenas Nao ponga un pie en Sidney. Estará atosigado de mensajes y fotos, pues Natsuya no perderá la ocasión de presumirle que está de vacaciones. Conociéndolo, también intentará sonsacarle que él necesita irse de vacaciones con Haru. De sólo pensarlo, el bochorno se apodera de sus mejillas, pero intenta disimularlo lo mejor que puede bebiendo más de su batido, como si fuese lo más interesante en aquel momento.

—Está entrenando, pero se tomará unas vacaciones en unos días. Recibirá visitas pronto…— Ikuya frunce la nariz, Haru parece darse cuenta de qué está hablando porque sus ojos brillan de sorpresa.

—¿Nao-senpai irá a Australia también?— Ikuya sonríe cuando escucha aquella pregunta, imaginando la cara de su hermano en cuanto reciba a Nao en el aeropuerto. Natsuya abriendo los brazos, siendo demasiado efusivo, estrujando a Nao con todas sus fuerzas.

Ikuya recuerda la primera ocasión que les vio besarse. Fue un gesto tan natural, pues siempre estaban más cerca de lo normal, que él ni siquiera parpadeó. No hay ninguna otra persona en el mundo que entienda mejor a su hermano.

—Pasarán dos semanas juntos. Natsuya me habló de su itinerario detalladamente, pero ya no lo recuerdo. Sólo sé que le advertí que los koalas apestaban y por eso me castigó, dice que no traerá ningún recuerdo para mí de Sidney. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Así quién necesita enemigos…— fuerza un puchero, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

Es sólo un comentario para continuar la conversación, una queja exagerada que realmente no tiene mucha importancia. Pero Haru le sonríe, un gesto tenue pero que ilumina todo a su paso. Su novio no es la persona más expresiva que conoce, ese puesto sin duda se lo pelean su hermano y Asahi, pero hay algo hipnótico en su sonrisa. Cuando Haru le sonríe, le brillan los ojos, como las olas del mar brillando a la luz de la luna.

Ikuya se remueve en su asiento, sintiéndose ridículo porque acaba de comparar la mirada de Haru con las olas del mar. Está seguro de que, si pudiera decírselo, Haru pensaría que exagera y él sentiría todavía más vergüenza de su propio patetismo.

Menos mal, Ikuya no encuentra valor para decir semejante cosa.

—Estoy seguro que te traerá algo de todas formas…— Haru lo dice despreocupado, incapaz de pensar mal de su hermano. Ikuya chasquea la lengua y se encoge de hombros, pues, en realidad, lo que traiga o no Natsuya de Sidney, le da igual. De todas maneras, va a tener centenares de fotos en su celular como prueba de que su hermano nunca dejó de pensar en él.

Está a punto de decirle eso a Haru, pero el roce de éste contra su mano lo detiene. Los dedos de Haru se cuelan en su antebrazo, estremeciéndolo sin mucho esfuerzo. La cercanía de Haru y esos gestos espontáneos ya no lo toman por sorpresa, pero siguen provocando en él esa sensación placentera tan intensa como la primera vez.

Ikuya sonríe, la calidez que transmite Haru esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo.

—Había pensado si…— la valentía sólo le dura un momento, hasta que sus miradas se encuentran. Se desinfla al instante, las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Ikuya busca rápido frases en su repertorio, algo que no lo ponga en evidencia— si tal vez el próximo verano podríamos irnos de vacaciones también. ¿Recuerdas? Lo hablamos alguna vez…

Se siente orgulloso de sí mismo, como si fuera un gato cayendo de pie desde lo más alto de un edificio. Haru parece tomarse en serio sus palabras, totalmente ajeno al torbellino de pensamientos que pasa por la cabeza de Ikuya en este momento.

—¿Te gustaría Australia?— por un instante, puede adivinar lo que está pensando. Haru le está provocando, mientras termina su helado pacientemente.

Ikuya hace una mueca, removiendo con su pajita los últimos rastros de su batido de vainilla. Puede sentir la mirada de Haru encima de él, pero guarda silencio. De pronto se imagina a sí mismo y Haru en un avión, acurrucados mientras esperan llegar a su destino. La sola imagen le causa expectativa, eso no aplaca sus ganas de compartir siempre el mismo espacio.

—¿Insinúas que tú también querrías una foto con un koala apestoso?— alza las cejas, volviendo la vista hacia su novio. Haru parece estar meditando de verdad su oferta, aunque a Ikuya no le interesa seguir todos los pasos de su hermano— quizás podemos escoger otro lugar entre los dos. No tengo nada contra Australia, pero no soportaría que Natsuya quisiera montar una agencia de viajes con nosotros.

Aunque Haru niega con la cabeza, también está sonriendo, de seguro él también imagina a Natsuya atosigándolos con sugerencias sobre qué hacer o dónde quedarse.

—Como tú quieras…— asiente Haru, sellando una promesa. Ikuya se siente pleno, nuevamente lleno de valentía.

Le parece absurdo lo fácil que fue llevar una conversación sobre sus vacaciones. Se atormenta al darse cuenta que no puede ser igual de valiente para lo demás. Resulta impensable que pueda salir victorioso de esa conversación que tanto desea tener con Haru. ¿A qué le teme realmente?

Una parte de él, sabe que Haru aceptaría que viviesen juntos. Pero hay una ínfima parte de su corazón, el Ikuya de doce años, que se siente solo y desvalido, le recuerda que no las tiene todas consigo. Se aterra de pensar que exista una posibilidad, por mínima que sea, que Haru no esté de acuerdo con él. 

Las cosas ahora están tan bien entre los dos que nunca se perdonaría dar un paso en falso.

—¿Ikuya?— de nuevo, la mirada de Haru está sobre él— ¿Pasa algo?

Si Ikuya fuera más valiente, más como su hermano, éste sería el momento preciso para decirle todo. Pero la valentía se le escurre entre los dedos, balancea sus pies bajo la mesa, la ansiedad apoderándose de su cuerpo. Niega con la cabeza, forzando la mejor sonrisa que encuentra en su repertorio.

—No es nada.

 

++

 

—Ikuya, no quiero sonar como tu madre, pero ¿sabes que tu cocina es un desastre?— cuando escucha la pregunta se arrepiente de haber dejado que Hiyori se mueva en su dormitorio como si fuera su territorio. Su amigo sólo iba a buscar algo de beber, un gesto inocente y cotidiano, pero seguro no pudo evitar notar que hace días no lava los platos.

En su defensa, anoche estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero prefirió acurrucarse en la cama en un intento desesperado por conciliar el sueño mejor que los últimos días. Al final, no sirvió de nada porque siguió sin dormir bien y sus platos están tan sucios como ayer.

En el fondo, celebra que Hiyori todavía no ponga un pie en su cuarto, porque su ropa sucia también está acumulada en un rincón.

—¿Ikuya?— cuando escucha a su mejor amigo, Ikuya se encoge de hombros como respuesta y guarda silencio. Sabe que eso no será suficiente para que Hiyori deje el tema por la paz, pero su amigo es demasiado persistente. Ikuya finge leer minuciosamente la revista de natación que tiene entre las manos, pero siente a Hiyori moverse por la cocina.

Por un instante, cree que a su amigo se le ocurrirá lavar los platos por él. Ikuya tiene los nervios de punta, sintiéndose como un completo fracaso. Lo peor de todo es que tiene la sensación de estar ahogándose en una bañera y no en un mar embravecido.

—¿Estás bien?— cuando alza la vista, Hiyori ya está frente a él. Ikuya se remueve en el sofá, aunque sabe que no puede escapar de la pregunta de su mejor amigo. Hiyori lo conoce demasiado bien y él ya no está haciendo muchos esfuerzos por disimular que todo está bien. Siente que la situación se está escapando de su control y lo que más teme es el día en que Haru se atreva a confrontarlo.

—No es nada. He tenido una mala semana— humedece los labios, huyendo de la mirada de Hiyori. No es muy efectivo, pues él conoce todas las maniobras evasivas de Ikuya como la palma de su mano. Cuando Ikuya lo mira a los ojos, se pregunta si será buena idea pedirle consejo. Si no es lo mejor, considerando que Hiyori puede estar llenando sus silencios con posibilidades francamente aterradoras.

Pero Ikuya es demasiado consciente de sí mismo, sintiéndose empequeñecido y bastante idiota. Tiene que ser capaz de resolver este problema por su cuenta y, además, eso sólo los involucra a él y Haru. No tiene por qué meter a más gente en esto, en especial porque sabe que la única solución posible es preguntar.

Tiene que preguntarle a Haru directamente por qué no se mudan juntos. Ese es el único camino posible, como también hay sólo dos respuestas: sí o no.

—Sabes que no te creo nada, ¿cierto? ¿Vamos a pasar por esto de nuevo?— aunque Hiyori lo dice en un tono despreocupado, casi en broma, Ikuya nota perfectamente la advertencia que hay detrás— ¿Está todo bien con Nanase?

Ikuya frunce el ceño al escucharlo, quedando expuesto enseguida. Por supuesto que a Hiyori no le tomó más que unos minutos asociar su angustia con Haru.

—Estoy bien…— vuelve a repetir, encerrándose en sí mismo. Si hubo algún momento en la conversación en que sopesó contarle todo a Hiyori, desahogarse de una buena vez, éste ya se había esfumado. Está decidido a salir de este atolladero por su cuenta, sólo debe ser más cuidadoso y que no parezca que está a punto de romperse en cualquier momento. Eso puede hacerlo, Ikuya sabe muy bien lo que es sobrevivir aguantando la respiración más de la cuenta.

Ha salido de situaciones peores.

Aguanta lo mejor que puede la mirada de Hiyori, hace su mejor esfuerzo por parecer indiferente. Hiyori está a punto de decirle algo, se le oprime el estómago de sólo pensar en el contraataque, pero su amigo acaba por encogerse de hombros, derrumbándose a su lado en el sofá.

—Bien, si tú lo dices…— Hiyori cierra los ojos por un instante, su expresión relajada es un fastidio porque Ikuya no sabe si lo dice en serio o está esperando el momento preciso para volver sobre el mismo tema. Frunce el ceño y decide que dos pueden jugar perfectamente a la indiferencia, así que vuelve la vista hacia la revista. Hasta ahora, su humor no ha influido demasiado en sus entrenamientos, pero Ikuya, siendo como es, quiere mejorar sus tiempos. Tiene que hablar con Haru cuanto antes, el problema es que todavía no sabe cómo hacerlo— pero al menos pondrás en orden la cocina, ¿cierto? No puedes vivir así, Ikuya.

Ahora Hiyori lo está mirando a los ojos, el ceño fruncido y una expresión retadora. El único camino es tomárselo con humor. Ikuya se ríe, pues, en el fondo, Hiyori sí tiene razón. Su cocina es un completo desastre. Y tampoco ha limpiado la sala los últimos días, sólo que eso parece notarse mucho menos.

Ikuya deja la revista sobre su regazo y se reclina en el sofá, ladeando el rostro hacia Hiyori. Todavía está sonriendo, sintiéndose repentinamente de mejor humor. Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como hacer las paces de manera tan repentina.

—Sí suenas como mi madre, Hiyori. Está bien, te prometo que limpiaré…— dice arrugando la nariz. Hiyori parece contento con su respuesta, pues tiene mejor semblante.

—No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que esté todo limpio, espero que lo sepas— le advierte Hiyori, en un tono tan enfático que le arranca a Ikuya otra carcajada. Vuelve la mirada hacia el techo, sus pensamientos perdiéndose una vez más en Haru y las vistas de su apartamento.

—Ahora suenas como Natsuya.

 

++

 

Asahi lleva veinte minutos de retraso. Ikuya no está tomando el tiempo directamente, pero escucha a Akane quejarse tras la barra. Al parecer tiene un compromiso en una hora y necesita que Asahi esté aquí para que cierre la cafetería por ella, además de encargarse de Tsukushi.

De momento, el problema de Tsukushi está cubierto porque el bebé está adormecido en el regazo de Ikuya. El sobrino de Asahi cada día está más grande, en cualquier momento Ikuya ya no va a poder cargar con él en brazos con tanta facilidad. Tsukushi está tan dormido que él no puede moverse ni un ápice. Ni siquiera puede terminar el plato de comida que tiene al frente.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Haru parece apiadarse de Akane porque revisa su teléfono con ligera impaciencia.

—Según Asahi, está atorado en el tráfico…— Haru vuelve a dejar el teléfono, fijándose en él y el pequeño Tsukushi, que se remueve hasta tirar de la camisa de Ikuya para acomodarse mejor. Ikuya sonríe y coloca una mano tras su espalda, para que pueda descansar con más comodidad.

—Está con Kisumi, ¿realmente crees que sólo fue el tráfico lo que se atravesó en su camino?— siempre es fácil meterse con Asahi para aligerar la conversación. Haru parece estar de acuerdo porque le sonríe a medias, mirando de soslayo hacia la puerta. Ikuya supone que en el peor de los casos, pueden recibir las llaves de la cafetería y esperar a que Asahi regrese. De todas formas, Marron Café es como el hogar comunal de todos sus amigos.

—Supongo que tienes razón… ¿Tú no necesitas ayuda?— señala a Tsukushi, pero éste sigue inerte en sus brazos. Ikuya sonríe al ver el rostro tan plácido del pequeño, sintiendo nostalgia de aquella época en la que él tampoco tenía preocupaciones. Niega con la cabeza, pues aunque sí empieza a sentir calambres de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, no le importa si significa que Tsukushi esté cómodo.

—No, no pasa nada. Tsukushi y yo nos llevamos muy bien, incluso si está dormido— responde, mirando a Haru. Éste tiene la expresión serena de siempre, esa que lo deja sin aliento sin importar el contexto que sea. Vuelve a fijarse en Tsukushi, para no sentirse tan avergonzado en su presencia— cuando era pequeño también solía quedarme dormido así, casi siempre encima de Natsuya. El pobre no podía moverse hasta que llegaba mi madre para salvarlo.

Haru tiene la barbilla apoyada en una de sus manos, parece cansado pero también le escucha con atención. El silencio los arropa, pero hay una sensación cálida entre los dos. Ikuya contempla a su novio, luce tan atractivo en ese momento que una parte de él lamenta el peso de Tsukushi en su regazo y la mesa que los separa.

—Pero ahora dependemos de Asahi y no de tu madre…— susurra Haru, mirando otra vez hacia la puerta.

Ikuya se ríe por lo bajo, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no molestar a Tsukushi. Se queda mirando a Haru, recordando que hace tan sólo un año atrás, este escenario era impensable para él. Tantas noches con pesadillas, en una tierra que no era la suya, pensando en él. Tantos atardeceres cargados de nostalgia, pensando en aquello que había creído perdido para siempre. Ahora todo eso parece el pasado de otra persona, una historia que ya no es suya.

Es feliz. Tan feliz que a veces todavía se sorprende cuando Haru le toma la mano o le da un beso espontáneo.

Su hermano tiene razón cuando le dice que merece todo esto, y que tiene todo el derecho a aferrarse a aquella felicidad, sin soltarla ni un instante.

—Soy feliz…— dice de pronto, llamando la atención de Haru. No es así como quiere comenzar esa conversación, pero al menos algo coherente sale de sus labios. Ikuya se siente al borde del abismo, con su estómago encogiéndose antes de caer al vacío— cuando era pequeño, mamá solía decírmelo siempre. Que ella quería que fuese un niño feliz. Por eso sonreía mucho, porque quería complacerla. Pero creo que no aprendí de verdad lo que era ser feliz hasta que te conocí, Haru.

Es una confesión abrupta y tal vez demasiado sincera, lo percibe en el brillo en ojos de Haru, pillado por sorpresa. Ikuya no recuerda haber dicho tantas cosas cursis en una misma frase, ni siquiera cuando empezaron oficialmente a salir. Contiene la respiración, Tsukushi parece repentinamente más pesado, como si pesara una tonelada, y la cafetería parece mucho más pequeña de lo que en realidad es.

—Sólo quería que lo supieras. Que me haces muy feliz…— matiza al final, con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza y apenas aire en los pulmones. Haru extiende ambas manos hasta tomar la suya que todavía reposa sobre la mesa. Su mano se siente diminuta, frágil, entre las de Haru, el tacto suave de sus labios lo tranquiliza, haciéndolo olvidar el calambre en su espalda.

—Y tú a mí, Ikuya…— ya sabe esa respuesta, puede leerla en los ojos de Haru. Pero es reconfortante escucharlo en voz alta. Le da seguridad, a tal punto que todos los engranajes que están rodando a su antojo en su cabeza, parecen ponerse en orden otra vez. Ikuya toma aire al mismo tiempo que se decide.

Sin duda no es el escenario ideal que tantas veces imaginó en su cabeza, pero no puede quedarse esperando al momento oportuno. Decide que es ahora, que puede hacerlo y que sea cual sea la respuesta de Haru, no le quedará más remedio que quedarse allí sentado.

Aguardará una respuesta, para bien o para mal.

—Todos estos meses juntos no han hecho más que afirmar mi deseo de estar contigo siempre— hace énfasis en la última palabra, aunque se ponga todavía más en evidencia. Ikuya siente las frases atravesadas en su garganta, le falta el aire en los pulmones, pero está decidido a continuar— Haru, ¿no has pensado si nosotros…?

Como una mala película, la puerta se abre estruendosamente. Asahi irrumpe no sólo la conversación de Ikuya, sino que también despierta a Tsukushi, su cuerpecito se remueve en un espasmo. Ikuya quiere matar a su amigo, en especial porque llega con una sonrisa despreocupada, tirando de Kisumi como si éste fuera un accesorio de su vestimenta.

—¡Hasta que apareces! ¡Voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa!— por suerte, Akane no pierde el tiempo y regaña al recién llegado. Es Kisumi quien se deshace en disculpas, alegando que encontraron demasiado tráfico incluso en su atajo favorito. Ikuya no puede creer su mala suerte, en especial porque Tsukushi empieza a sollozar en sus brazos.

—¡De verdad lo siento mucho! ¡Me encargaré de todo!— Asahi sigue tratando de ganar el perdón de su hermana, mientras ésta lo acerca hacia la caja registradora, todavía enfadada.

Ikuya todavía no se recupera de la repentina aparición de sus amigos, siente las palabras atoradas en cada poro de su piel. Está enfadado, pero también avergonzado, más consciente que nunca que tal vez estuvo a punto de cometer el mayor ridículo de su vida.

Kisumi se acerca hacia su mesa y Tsukushi por instinto le extiende los brazos, parece contento de verlo. Ikuya se siente instantáneamente más liviano cuando Kisumi alza a Tsukushi en brazos, quien se ríe enseguida, contento por la repentina atención. Le echa los brazos al cuello, tan acostumbrado que está a su presencia. Asahi suele bromear de vez en cuando diciendo que Akane nunca tendrá que preocuparse por tomar vacaciones, porque hay un montón de tíos postizos dispuestos a echarle una mano con Tsukushi.

—Después de cerrar al restaurante vamos a pasar a la casa de Akane para dejar a Tsukushi con su niñera— comenta Kisumi, dirigiéndose a ambos— ¿Vienen con nosotros?

Es una sugerencia más que una imposición, pero ninguno de los dos tienes planes concretos para esa noche. Ikuya se siente empequeñecido de nuevo, toda su valentía se esfuma en un parpadeo.

—Por supuesto, no podríamos dejarte cuidando de Tsukushi y también de Asahi. Es demasiado trabajo para una sola persona— intenta tomárselo con humor, encogiéndose de hombros. Kisumi también se lo toma a bien, porque se ríe con ganas, aceptando de buena gana la torpeza de Asahi. Al reírse de su mala suerte, Ikuya ya no tiene tantas ganas de golpear a su amigo apenas se acerque.

 

++

 

No sabe exactamente cómo es que acaban todos en el apartamento de Makoto ese sábado por la noche. De un momento a otro tiene mensajes de Asahi y Kisumi, diciéndole que él tiene que traer algo de beber. Tiene además muchos mensajes de Hiyori, estresado porque al parecer no encuentra en ninguna tienda cercana el _pocky_ que Asahi tanto quiere.

Ikuya se siente abrumado, pero sabe que no tiene más remedio que dejarse arrastrar por la corriente.

—¡Ikuya! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Íbamos a llamar a la policía…— Asahi lo recibe con una sonrisa, tirando de él para hacerlo entrar al apartamento. Ikuya no tiene corazón para mandarlo a la mierda, porque su amigo no sólo parece feliz de verlo, sino que además lleva por él todas las cosas que compró.

—Conseguí tu _pocky_ de mango, para que ya no atormentes a Hiyori…— susurra mientras cuelga su bufanda en el perchero que está cerca de la puerta. También está allí la chaqueta de Haru, lo que significa que llegó antes que él.

—¡Eres el mejor, Ikuya!— exclama Asahi, mientras se dirige hacia la cocina. Kisumi está sentado en el centro del sofá, con una consola entre las manos, parece completamente empoderado de la situación. A su lado está Hiyori, y también los dos compañeros de Iwatobi de Haru, Rei y Nagisa. Ikuya los recuerda perfectamente a pesar de no tratarlos mucho, ambos le caen bien. El primero siempre lo trata con mucho respeto, como si Ikuya fuera mucho mayor que él, mientras que el segundo insiste en llamarlo _Iku-chan_ como si fuese un perro o un gato.

—¡Yo quiero probar! ¡Kisu-chan, por favor! ¡A mí, a mí!— es Nagisa quien quiere hacerse con el control. Lo próximo que escucha es un desfile de frases cortas, una sobre otra, apenas puede entender lo que está pasando o quién está hablando con quién. Mira a Asahi, en un intento desesperado por comprender el contexto a su alrededor. Después de todo está seguro que va a pasar allí unas cuantas horas, escabullirse no es una opción cuando tiene a Asahi revoloteando a su alrededor.

—¿Quiero saber qué está pasando?— murmura justo cuando entran a la cocina. Desde donde está no puede ver qué está cocinando Makoto, pero el aroma golpea su estómago vacío.

—Salió una nueva versión del juego favorito de Kisumi y está como loco por probarlo. Ya le dije que jugaría con él, pero primero lo primero…— Asahi toma el paquete de _pocky_ en sus manos y saca dos, dándoles un mordisco al mismo tiempo. Ikuya frunce el ceño, aunque no está sorprendido en lo absoluto por su comportamiento tan infantil. Va a decírselo, pero entonces Makoto llama su atención, pidiéndole que por favor guarde las bebidas en la nevera. Es una buena forma de no prestarle atención a Asahi, quien sigue comiendo compulsivamente.

—Te dará diarrea…— le advierte Ikuya, mientras abre la nevera. Escucha el respingo de protesta a sus espaldas.

—¡Un día te demandaré por maltrato emocional!— declara Asahi, tan solemne que él no puede tomárselo en serio. Ikuya se ríe, pero como la culpa lo atosiga al instante, se lleva una mano a los labios.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Makoto?— Haru también se asoma en la cocina, Ikuya no sabe dónde estaba antes. Imagina que encontró la manera de escabullirse, lejos de la locura que estaba pasando frente al televisor.

—¡Estoy bien! Sólo tengo que dejar esto en el horno por unos minutos y listo…— Makoto hace un gesto despreocupado con la mano, cerrando la puerta del horno luego de meter allí una bandeja— pero no sé si mi sala sobreviva antes que los _yakitori_ estén listos.

El tono de Makoto denota angustia, seguramente refiriéndose al escándalo que se escucha desde la sala. Asahi no parece preocupado, de hecho, está apoyado en el marco de la cocina y llama a Kisumi mientras agita un _pocky_ de mango con la mano, como si fuese un trozo de papel.

—¿Y ustedes qué? No me digan que van a quedarse allí mirando el horno todo el rato— aunque Kisumi los está mirando acusadoramente, tiene una mano apoyada en la cintura de Asahi. Ambos están demasiado cerca, cómodos el uno con el otro. Ikuya guarda silencio, porque cree que en este caso tal vez sea más conveniente que Makoto, como anfitrión, responda.

—Bueno, de todas formas tampoco falta mucho para que…

—¡Mako-chan! ¡Haru-chan! ¿Ustedes no piensan jugar con nosotros?— antes que Makoto pueda terminar, Nagisa irrumpe también en la cocina. Se cuela en el único espacio libre, demasiado cerca de Kisumi y Asahi. Ikuya no sabe cómo es que pueden respirar todos al mismo tiempo en aquel espacio tan reducido. A Nagisa no parece importarle, pues se mueve con soltura, mirándolos a todos con detenimiento. Se detiene en él, pronunciando la sonrisa con un brillo malicioso en los labios que no le gusta para nada— o tal vez prefieras hacer otras cosas, Haru-chan.

—¡Nagisa!— Ikuya siente demasiada vergüenza en este instante para agradecer la intervención de Makoto. Es él quien coloca ambas manos sobre los hombros de Nagisa, empujándolo suavemente hacia afuera de la cocina. A Kisumi y Asahi nadie los echa, simplemente desaparecen del campo visual de Ikuya. Dejan de tener importancia porque queda a solas en la cocina con Haru y siente su mano atrapar la suya.

Hay algo en el gesto de Haru que entiende como una disculpa, seguro que quiere excusar los comentarios de Nagisa. Antes que él pueda decir nada, Ikuya roza sus narices, pronuncia la sonrisa y le da un beso rápido, corto, con los labios cerrados. Las respiraciones se entrelazan, mientras su corazón estalla de felicidad. Ya no está escuchando el escándalo que ocurre a unos cuantos metros, aunque una parte de él compadece a Makoto, por haber prestado su apartamento para esta reunión.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que Nagisa y los demás recuerden que estamos en la cocina?— susurra contra su oído, mientras las manos de Haru se posan en su espalda. Un cosquilleo placentero nace en la boca de su estómago, mientras balancea sus pies para alcanzar los labios de Haru una vez más.

Haru, por supuesto, no alcanza a responder. Ikuya se traga sus palabras, beso a beso.

 

++

 

El día de mañana está de cumpleaños el padre de Makoto, y aprovechando que es fin de semana, éste se marcha a Iwatobi para estar con su familia. Haru lo acompaña, porque al parecer no sólo está invitado a la fiesta, sino que los hermanitos de Makoto lo llaman personalmente para extenderle una invitación. Transcurren sólo unas cuantas horas hasta que Asahi y Kisumi deciden sumarse también al viaje.

Como él tiene entrenamiento intensivo justo ese fin de semana, Ikuya no tiene más remedio que despedirlos a los cuatro con su mejor sonrisa. Haru se despide de él con un beso, un poco más largo y efusivo de lo normal, antes de subirse al asiento del conductor. Asahi agita ambos brazos por la ventana, sacando prácticamente la mitad de su cuerpo mientras Makoto le grita, presa del pánico, que por favor tome asiento como se debe.

Ikuya sonríe a medias, se queda parado al borde de la acera hasta que el carro dobla hacia la izquierda en un semáforo y lo pierde de vista. Sólo son un par de días, la promesa es volver el domingo por la noche, pero la sensación de vacío que se asienta en su estómago le resulta insoportable. El único consuelo que le queda es la sesión de entrenamiento, que espera sea tan dura como prometió el entrenador. No quiere tener ni un minuto libre para pensar demasiado.

Cuando regresa a su dormitorio esa noche, le duele todo el cuerpo, pero le sentó de maravilla quemar tantas energías. Ikuya corre las cortinas de su habitación y contempla la noche estrellada sobre su cabeza. Se deja caer en el borde de la cama, estirando las piernas y buscando a tientas su teléfono. Sabe que lo mejor que puede hacer, después de darse un buen baño, es dormir. Con lo cansado que está su cuerpo, con suerte dormirá hasta mañana mediodía.

Pero antes de continuar con su rutina nocturna, quiere hablar con Haru. Cuando busca en su teléfono, tiene mensajes de todos sus amigos, avisándole casi al mismo tiempo que llegaron a Iwatobi sin contratiempos. Sonríe cuando ve el montón de emojis que hay en los chats tanto de Asahi como Kisumi, recordando que son tal para cual. Se siente algo culpable al no responder efusivamente a ninguno de los tres, pues lo que hace es marcar el número de Haru.

Ikuya frota sus pies, uno contra otro, mientras aguarda que Haru tome el teléfono. No le sorprende cuando Haru no toma la llamada a la primera. Sin importar cuánto tiempo pase o cuáles sean las circunstancias, Haru nunca está demasiado pendiente del teléfono.

Haru sí contesta al segundo intento, escucha su respiración entrecortada y adivina que quizás estuvo buscando incansablemente el teléfono, olvidado en algún rincón de su maleta. O tal vez de su casa. Ikuya cierra los ojos y lo imagina en su vieja habitación, ahora probablemente desprovista de tanto mobiliario. La nostalgia lo envuelve enseguida, recordando su infancia, aquellos tiempos en que miraba con tanta devoción a Haru que a veces se olvidaba hasta de respirar.

—Lo siento, es que estaba…

—No importa— Ikuya le resta importancia, por suerte nadie está observándolo hacer el ridículo. Debe lucir patético, tan emocionado por una simple llamada, como si no fuese hace tan sólo unas horas que se despidió de Haru— ¿Cómo está todo por Iwatobi?

—Pues casi no me dejan ir de casa de los Tachibana— Haru se escucha cansado, pero Ikuya lo conoce suficiente para saber que está contento. Él puede imaginarlo a la perfección, está seguro que los padres de Makoto habrían insistido en que sus invitados se quedaran más tiempo del necesario— ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

Ikuya suspira, recostándose entonces en su cama. La habitación parece el doble de grande, así es el vacío que deja Haru a su paso. Aprieta los labios, la ansiedad de estar a su lado crece en cada fibra de su ser.

—Estuvo cansado… mañana tenemos otro tanto, pero estaré bien. He mejorado mis tiempos…— comenta lo más efusivo que puede, sabiendo que Haru le interesará saber lo último.

—No me sorprende…— quizás en boca de otra persona, sonaría como un comentario irónico, pero en labios de Haru resuena con orgullo.

Ikuya vuelve a comentarle sobre sus entrenamientos, su horario del día de mañana y a su vez, escucha todos los pormenores de la cena en casa Tachibana. Al parecer, el día de mañana en Iwatobi está a cargo de Asahi, lo que es sin duda un arma de doble filo. Puede ser maravilloso, pero también acabar en un completo desastre. Se ríe cuando escucha la voz de Haru, no le pasa desapercibida la cautela con la que habla. Él también debe estar pensando que cualquier actividad a cargo de Asahi puede resultar en un caos si se da un paso en falso. Por suerte, seguro que la presencia de Kisumi y, sobre todo, de Makoto, mitigarán cualquier situación que se salga de control.

—Estaba pensando…— Haru habla entre bostezos, él se siente culpable porque en realidad no sabe cuánto tiempo llevan hablando— tal vez podría pasar a verte el domingo, cuando regrese de Iwatobi.

La propuesta lo toma por sorpresa, a tal punto que suelta un respingo y se remueve en la cama. Su primer instinto es aceptar, por supuesto, cómo va a negarse a semejante cosa. Pero después lo piensa con más detenimiento, está seguro que Haru manejará al menos un trayecto del viaje de regreso, llegará en la noche y cansado.

—Pero llegarás muy tarde, no quiero que trasnoches, yo…— Ikuya siente las palabras atoradas en la garganta. En especial porque no puede dejar de pensar que eso no sería un problema, si Haru en lugar de hacerle una visita rápida en mitad de la noche, llegara a casa a dormir con él— es mejor si descansas.

—No es problema, estoy seguro que no saldremos tan tarde de Iwatobi…— hay un silencio repentino, Ikuya contiene la respiración y ya es incapaz de escuchar los sonidos a su alrededor. El único repicar constante que percibe llega desde dentro, brotando de su pecho, una y otra vez— quiero verte.

Ikuya cierra los ojos, sintiendo lágrimas acumularse bajo sus párpados. Prolonga el silencio una vez más, apaciguando la emoción que siente en todo su ser y que teme que se note más de la cuenta.

—Está bien, Haru.

La respuesta que recibe a cambio es la respiración de Haru, un suspiro cargado de emoción.

 

++

 

Cuando Haru llega a su dormitorio, ni siquiera son las nueve. Ikuya lo recibe con un beso, aferrándose a él como si hubieran pasado meses sin verse. La respiración de Haru le hace cosquillas en su cuello, ambos moviéndose a tientas hasta la habitación. Ikuya tira de su camisa, hasta sentir su piel contra la de Haru.

Ambos se dejan caer en el colchón, las piernas desnudas entrelazadas y solo con una tenue luz que se cuela por la ventana. Ikuya respira a medias, llenándose los pulmones con la respiración de Haru. Rozan sus narices, su corazón burbujeando con fuerza en el pecho. Ya ni siquiera recuerda la mitad de cosas que quería preguntarle al verlo. Se olvida de preguntarle cómo fue el viaje de regreso o qué locuras incluía el plan de Asahi para el domingo.

—Te extrañé…— sabe que suena cursi, completamente patético, pero no puede evitarlo. La frase se escapa de los labios sin que él pueda evitarlo. En la penumbra es incapaz de vislumbrar al completo la sonrisa de Haru, pero sus cuerpos están tan juntos que lo siente estremecer al instante.

Haru lo besa, sus labios lo aprietan, provocándole un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. El gemido se pierde en su garganta, colándose en boca de Haru. Hay algo urgente en el beso, es como si hubiera una pizca de desesperación que Ikuya no sabe exactamente de dónde viene.

—Yo también…— le parece que la voz de Haru se rompe justo en la última sílaba, como un globo desinflándose a toda velocidad. Ikuya lo abraza, acariciando su espalda con ambas manos.

Sus dedos se deslizan por la piel de Haru, subiendo hasta su cuello. Ikuya alcanza su nuca, hundiendo los dedos en el cabello de su novio. No sabe descifrar por qué, pero sigue percibiendo la tensión en todo su cuerpo. Ikuya trata de acallar su angustia, pues Haru debe estar cansado del viaje y eso es todo. Él es un maestro en quedarse con las pequeñas cosas, darle un significado totalmente fantasioso y llenarse de dudas que no deberían estar allí en primer lugar.

Es por eso que sigue así, semanas después, incapaz de poner en palabras lo que realmente quiere. Justo cuando cree que ha madurado, que es la mejor versión de sí mismo, se recuerda que no es más que un mocoso asustado.

—Ikuya, yo…— ladea el rostro, buscando el de Haru en la oscuridad. Sigue habiendo urgencia en su voz, esta vez no está seguro de atribuírselo sólo al cansancio. Ikuya atrapa el rostro de Haru entre sus manos, rozándole las mejillas con la yema de los dedos. Su primer instinto el besarlo, un gesto suave que busca relajarlo, pero no está seguro si funciona. Lo besa otra vez, besos rápidos pero intensos que le cortan la respiración por momentos. Piensa en decirle que puede quedarse a dormir allí con él. Haru no habló de quedarse a pasar la noche en su dormitorio, pero ahora Ikuya no puede concebirlo de otra forma.

Es una palabra simple, casi una orden.

_“Quédate.”_

Puede decírselo, sin que ello implique la otra conversación que no sabe cómo comenzar. Ikuya sabe que puede hacerlo, es tan sólo que su cerebro no coopera lo suficiente.

—Haru, si quieres, puedes quedarte a dormir esta noche. Para que no tengas…

—Te amo…— la frase lo interrumpe, tan abrupta que lo deja pasmado. Es un susurro ahogado, pero para Ikuya resuena como una bomba. Sus labios quedan entreabiertos, pero congelados e incapaces de decir nada. Por fortuna, o tal vez por desgracia, Haru no se da cuenta y continúa sin darle tiempo para asimilar sus palabras— pensé en ello estos días. Todo lo que significa estar contigo. ¿Lo sabes, cierto? Cuánto me importas, sé que a veces no soy…

—Yo también…— Ikuya se siente culpable por interrumpirlo, pero está tan seguro de sus palabras que éstas brotan desde lo más profundo de su ser— Haru, desde que nos conocimos no he hecho más que quererte.

De nuevo, sabe que está siendo demasiado patético. Que está haciendo el ridículo por completo, pero en esta ocasión es diferente porque se siente acompañado. La confesión de Haru lo arropa y ambos se funden en un beso.

Ikuya flexiona las rodillas, dejando que Haru se acomode mejor. En ese momento se siente tan pleno, tan capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, que está a punto de decirle a Haru que se quede de verdad.

_“Quédate, para siempre”._

Pero cuando abre los labios, Haru lo silencia con un beso. Esta vez es un gesto pausado, cargado de sentimiento, que lo asfixia y relaja al mismo tiempo. Ikuya se siente tan afortunado que, de nuevo, lágrimas se acumulan bajo sus párpados.

—Sabes que de todas formas quería que te quedaras, ¿cierto? No tenías que declararte de nuevo…— comenta al final, sintiéndose repentinamente más liviano a pesar de que tiene el cuerpo de Haru sobre el suyo. Cuando escucha a su novio reír, lamenta una vez más que las luces estén apagadas porque no puede contemplar bien su expresión. Haru lo besa, ahogando su risa contra el paladar de Ikuya, quien se estremece al contacto. Cierra los ojos, entregándose a la cercanía de su novio.

Coloca una mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Haru, mientras siente el roce cálido y frenético de su entrepierna contra la suya. Haru engancha los dedos en la línea de su cadera e Ikuya se estremece de nuevo, sintiéndose desnudo y expuesto, completamente a su merced. Siente que está flotando justo sobre un volcán, con todo el cuerpo ardiéndole. Es como dejarse arrastrar por la corriente, sin saber exactamente hacia dónde vas a parar. Ikuya jadea, hundiendo las uñas en la piel de Haru, temiendo explotar de un momento a otro, pero las palabras de su novio siguen resonando en su cabeza, como un arrullo.

Ikuya le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, tiene las manos de Haru en sus caderas y ambos cuerpos se mueven al mismo ritmo. Cuando jadea, Ikuya teme que las palabras se escapen sin querer de su garganta.

_“Quédate. Quédate conmigo. Quédate siempre.”_

Haru responde mordiéndole el cuello, estrujando la entrepierna entre la suya. Ikuya sigue repitiendo las mismas frases en su cabeza, y de verdad no está seguro si en algún momento se le habrá escapado alguna.

 

++

 

Es jueves por la tarde y se encuentran en la misma cafetería donde tuvieron su primera cita. Es idea de Ikuya, quien ese día siente un impulso de valentía recorrer todo su cuerpo. Llega quince minutos antes, el corazón hecho un puño en el pecho, pero espera a Haru lo más paciente que puede.

La cafetería es pequeña, las mesas bastante separadas unas de otras y aunque a esta hora está lleno de estudiantes, la primera vez que fueron allí estaba bastante vacío. Ikuya lo recuerda como si fuese ayer, con todo detalle. Era su primera cita formal, pero como habían quedado de verse luego de un entrenamiento, escogieron ese lugar porque les quedaba cerca. También, recuerda Ikuya, porque al parecer Azuma-sensei le había dicho a Haru decenas de veces que la comida allí era muy buena. Ikuya estuvo molestando a Haru por días, preguntándole qué tanto sabía su entrenador de qué hacía en su tiempo libre.

Pide té de melocotón mientras espera a Haru, distrayéndose con las vistas de la calle que ve a través del ventanal de la cafetería. Revisa su teléfono, hay mensajes de Hiyori y también de su hermano, este último le recuerda que no se han visto desde que regresó de Australia. Al parecer, se está quedando en Tokio una temporada. No tiene que preguntarle más detalles para saber que se está quedando con Nao.

Sabe que no es una competencia, que su hermano ni siquiera lo hace para molestarlo, pues no sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza. Sin embargo, Ikuya no puede evitar sentir algo de envidia. Natsuya, siempre despreocupado, actuando por impulsos, seguro que no tuvo problemas para colarse de manera permanente en el apartamento de Nao.

¿Por qué no puede ser igual de fácil para él?

Ikuya ve a Haru llegar desde su mesa, lo ve cruzar la calle junto con el resto de los peatones y acercarse a la puerta de la cafetería. Sus miradas se encuentran casi al instante, Ikuya le recibe con una sonrisa cuando Haru toma asiento frente a él.

—¿Llevas esperando mucho tiempo? Lo siento, es que…

—No pasa nada, yo llegué antes de lo planeado. ¿Pedimos de una vez?— se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia. Llama con un gesto a la mesera para que ordenen finalmente. Ikuya ya casi ha terminado su té, así que en esta ocasión pide una bebida fría.

Mientras esperan su pedido, Ikuya lo escucha hablar no sólo de los entrenamientos, sino también sobre cómo Asahi le sonsacó una salida improvisada al cine. Haru parece contrariado, a tal punto que Ikuya se ofrece a acompañarlos también, puede hacer un hueco en ese horario para que él no tenga que observar cómo Asahi y Kisumi se tocan de más en una sala de cine.

—También está el asunto de Rin…— dice de pronto, cuando están empezando a comer. Siempre que Ikuya escucha aquel nombre, su primer instinto es ponerse a la defensiva. Sabe que es ridículo, no tiene por qué estar a la defensiva si Rin es tan buen amigo de Haru como lo es Makoto o Asahi. Quizás no es estar a la defensiva, sino curiosidad. Sólo ha tenido pocas oportunidades de hablar con Rin, sabe de él a través de Haru y a veces también de Makoto o Kisumi— está planeando hacer un semestre de intercambio en Tokio. Está haciendo algunos trámites, pero lo estamos ayudando con algunas cosas. Bueno, en realidad, es Makoto quien se está encargando de casi todo.

Ikuya procesa despacio lo que escucha, se pregunta si acaso el agobio que aparenta Haru los últimos días también se debe a eso. Tal vez se siente culpable por estar tan ocupado como para ayudar a Makoto y, en consecuencia, también a Rin.

—Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? Así van a poder verse con más frecuencia…— Ikuya detesta estar perdiendo el control de la situación. No tiene idea en qué momento la conversación dejó de girar sobre otras personas que no tienen nada que ver con su relación. Además, tiene la sensación de que está nadando en medio de una tormenta. Supone que será bueno para Rin estar una temporada con sus amigos— supongo que eso te gustará.

La expresión de Haru es indescifrable, Ikuya se le encoge el estómago y nota cómo su buen humor va diluyéndose poco a poco. Lo que más le desespera es sentir cómo va perdiendo el control de la conversación. Se supone que tenía todo planeado, que ésta vez conseguiría su propósito.

—Supongo que sí…— Haru se encoge de hombros, frunce la nariz con ese gesto de aparente indiferencia que pone cada vez que quiere pasar de puntillas sobre un tema— ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Pudiste ver a Natsuya-senpai?

Cuando Haru menciona su hermano, Ikuya toma el teléfono y por instinto abre el chat que tiene con Natsuya. Sigue lleno de mensajes y ahora unas cuantas fotos, una de la parte de la habitación que a su hermano se le ocurrió decorar por su cuenta. Hay una pared llena de fotos y un escritorio lleno de cosas, una de las cuales es un koala de peluche.

—Todavía no nos vemos, pero se quedará en Tokio una temporada, así que no hay prisas— Ikuya extiende el teléfono hacia Haru, para mostrarle la fotografía. Señala justo la esquina izquierda, donde está el koala— según Natsuya, eso fue lo que me trajo de Australia. Sigue pensando que tengo cinco años, aún no se entera que estoy en la universidad.

A Haru le parece gracioso el koala, puede verlo en el brillo de sus ojos, pero se cuida de hacer algún comentario malintencionado. Ikuya le agradece en silencio mientras vuelve a guardar su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila deportiva.

—¿Dices que se quedará en Tokio?— contiene la respiración cuando lo escucha, pues la pregunta de Haru está reencausando la conversación. Los vientos soplan a su favor una vez más, la valentía corre por sus venas de manera instantánea.

—Se está quedando con Nao…— Ikuya se muerde el labio inferior al terminar la frase, mirando a Haru a los ojos. Le parece que todo el ruido a su alrededor se va apagando paulatinamente, y queda solo con el sonido de su propia respiración, entrecortada y cargada de ansiedad— están viviendo juntos desde que regresaron de vacaciones. ¿Sabes, Haru? Estos días he estado pensado mucho sobre nosotros.

—¿Sobre nosotros?— Haru enarca la cejas, repentinamente centrado en él. Ikuya se siente intimidado, pero la única forma de continuar es teniendo toda su atención. Ni siquiera le importa cuando escucha el teléfono de Haru, reconoce la melodía porque es un tono chillón que, según sabe, escogió Nagisa. Está a punto de preguntarle a su novio si no va a atender la llamada, pero éste ni se inmuta, pues sigue mirándolo fijamente.

Ikuya traga en seco, sabiendo que Haru está esperando que continúe. Él también quiere continuar, todo sería mucho más fácil si no sintiera que le falta el aire.

—Sí, sobre nosotros. No es nada malo, es sólo que…— mientras Ikuya busca las palabras, el teléfono sigue sonando. Quien conoce a Haru, sabe las pocas posibilidades que hay de que responda al teléfono. Por eso, aunque no debería concentrarse en eso, le preocupa la insistencia. Su paranoia se deja seducir por la angustia que lleva encima, y empieza a preguntarse si acaso no es una emergencia. Haru parece pensar algo parecido, pues empieza a rebuscar el teléfono en su mochila— debe ser importante…

—Es Kisumi…— masculla Haru, con una mueca de incomodidad. Pero a pesar de su expresión, toma la llamada. Si fueran otras circunstancias, Ikuya bromearía diciendo que quizás en realidad es Asahi con teléfono prestado sólo para fastidiar— ¿Qué pasa…? Mhm… ¿En serio…? ¿Tiene que ser ahora…? Estoy con Ikuya…

Las pausas entre frases son largas, como si Kisumi estuviera leyéndole a Haru el pasaje de un libro. Haru sigue con el ceño fruncido, mientras Ikuya se pregunta de qué se trata, pues con tantas frases cortas, es difícil imaginárselo. Pero no puede negar que siente algo de orgullo aferrarse a su pecho cuando Haru repite, varias veces, que ahora no puede porque está con él.

—¿Y no puede ser mañana temprano?— Haru luce tan serio cuando intenta negociar algo, que Ikuya no puede evitar seguir contemplándolo en silencio. Al final parece que llegan a una especie de acuerdo, porque Haru se despide apresuradamente— ya sé, está bien. Será mañana. Nos vemos.

Cuando Haru vuelve a guardar su teléfono y prestarle atención, a Ikuya le duelen las mejillas, incapaces de contener el peso de su propio sonrojo. Es muy patético, pero Ikuya ya está acostumbrado.

—Parece que hubieras corrido un maratón— comenta con una sonrisa, Haru le responde arrugando la nariz y con una mueca de fastidio— ¿Qué quería Kisumi?

—Cosas de Rin, pero está muy intenso. Kisumi cree que está a cargo de un comité. Es más fácil cuando hablo con Makoto…— Haru luce tan abrumado que Ikuya decide no ahondar más en el tema. Se reacomoda en su asiento, sintiéndose descolocado una vez más— lo siento, estabas hablando de algo importante.

—Oh, no… no era nada. Estaba pensando en eso que hablamos antes, ¿sabes? Planear unas vacaciones juntos. Pensé en pedirle ayuda a Kisumi pero ya veo que quizás no es buena idea dejarlo a cargo de algo…— Ikuya se encoge de hombros, bromeando con el tema más fácil que se le ocurre. Haru parece convencerse rápido, tragarse sus mentiras y terminar su comida sin volver a mencionar a Kisumi, Makoto o Rin. Para cuando la mesera les trae la cuenta, es él quien paga, su valentía diluyéndose poco a poco.

Cuando salen de la cafetería, le borra el estrés a Haru con besos. Éste le toma por la cintura, Ikuya se funde bajo sus brazos, disfrutando de las últimas luces del atardecer.

 

++

 

Por supuesto, Ikuya no tarda en sentirse completamente idiota por no haber tomado su oportunidad ese jueves. Mientras más lo piensa, peor se siente. Pasa poco tiempo antes que vuelva a sentir la sensación de asfixia constante y que eso empiece a pasarle factura por las noches. Lleva tres días sin dormir bien, torturándose con pensamientos que le recuerdan lo inútil que es. ¿Cómo dejó pasar una oportunidad de oro para finalmente hablar con Haru?

Quizás no está hecho para la vida en pareja, después de todo.

—Kirishima, tu turno es el próximo…— ese día no está particularmente concentrado en nada, pero para el entrenamiento no tiene que nublarse pensando. Lo bueno de tener una agenda tan cargada los próximos días, es que no tiene demasiado tiempo para la autocompasión. Ikuya siente la mirada de Hiyori sobre él, pero tampoco está de humor para aguantar preguntas de su mejor amigo.

Cuando sube a la plataforma y se coloca en posición de salida, tiene la mente en blanco. Ikuya inspira hondo, conteniendo la respiración hasta que escucha el silbato. Se deja caer al agua, siente el cuerpo liviano y por un instante, sus preocupaciones se desvanecen. Mientras nada, Ikuya sólo se concentra en el movimiento de sus piernas, en la agilidad en sus brazos. Los problemas quedan siempre atrás cuando está en el agua, por unos cuantos minutos, Ikuya es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Puede triunfar sin que palabras se atoren en su garganta o su cabeza se llene de inseguridades, porque mientras está nadando, depende sólo de sí mismo.

Es una sensación maravillosa.

Pero todo aquel poderío que siente se desvanece en cuanto choca su palma contra la almohadilla y surge de la piscina. Su tiempo sigue dentro del promedio, nada de qué preocuparse, pero tampoco nada que merezca ser elogiado.

Ikuya descansa a un costado de la piscina, contemplando a Hiyori practicar. Su cuerpo tiene un cosquilleo constante, un eco de sus movimientos en la piscina. Para cuando el entrenamiento termina, está de mal humor otra vez. Intenta consolarse al pensar que quedó de verse con Haru aquella tarde, pero se le encoge el estómago de pensar en verlo a solas. ¿De qué sirve, si va a seguir comportándose como un niño asustado?

—¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora, Ikuya?— Hiyori está buscando su mochila en las taquillas, mientras Ikuya guarda su traje de baño, perfectamente empaquetado en plástico, hasta el fondo de la suya.

—Quedé de verme con Haru más tarde…— casi como si estuviera llamándolo con el pensamiento, tiene unos cuantos mensajes de Haru en su teléfono. También tiene de Natsuya, pero esos prefiere ignorarlos por un instante. Ahora que su hermano está viviendo en Tokio, parece que está ansioso con que se vean con más frecuencia.

Revisa los mensajes de Haru, son sólo dos líneas que le roban el aliento. Son unas escuetas disculpas porque, después de todo, no podrán verse aquella tarde. Al parecer, su entrenamiento va a prolongarse más allá de lo esperado.

Frunce el ceño, está a punto de decirle que si Azuma-sensei empieza a excederse puede protestar. Llega a escribirlo, pero al final se arrepiente y borra el texto, quedándose mirando a la pantalla, sin saber qué decir. Se siente torpe, no debería pensárselo demasiado, es sólo una conversación trivial con Haru. ¿Por qué está actuando como un aficionado? Parece que tiene doce años de nuevo y que no sabe cómo comportarse frente al chico que le gusta. Sin duda, no es el comportamiento de un universitario que ya lleva meses con su novio.

Definitivamente, patético.

Vuelve a leer las disculpas de Haru y piensa que en cualquier otro momento, no le importaría ir hasta el campus de Hidaka para verlo entrenar. Ikuya no tendría problemas en convertir eso en una cita poco romántica, pero igual de efectiva. Pero en este momento, casi agradece que las circunstancias lo mantengan alejado de Haru. Quizás es mejor guardar algo de distancia mientras deja de autocompadecerse y vuelve a retomar valentía.

Ni siquiera parpadea cuando le dice que está bien, que podrán verse otro día. Haru no responde enseguida pero Ikuya tampoco se queda a esperar, echando el teléfono en su mochila otra vez.

—¿Ikuya?— se siente culpable cuando se da cuenta que Hiyori lleva hablándole desde hace unos minutos. No tiene la más mínima idea de lo que habrá estado hablando. Siente ardor en las mejillas de verse expuesto.

—Lo siento… estaba un poco distraído. ¿Sabes? Creo que Haru y yo no podremos vernos más tarde. Así que en compensación por ser tan mal amigo, te invito a cenar. ¿Qué opinas?— hablar rápido y termina la frase con una sonrisa, es más bien una súplica a la que espera que ceda Hiyori.

—No seas ridículo, no pasa nada. Pero te aceptaré esa invitación, eso sí, yo escojo el lugar— Hiyori le sonríe, manteniendo el ambiente ligero de la conversación. Ikuya le agradece, mientras se echa la mochila al hombro y ambos salen de los vestidores. Realmente no tiene hambre en ese momento, pero distraerse durante la cena con su mejor amigo pinta mucho mejor que volverse a su dormitorio a seguir torturándose.

Hablará con Haru después, se consuela, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que no es un completo desastre.

 

++

 

Ikuya cierra la puerta del baño justo cuando escucha el teléfono. Decide dejarlo sonar y darse una ducha de una vez. Sea lo que sea, puede esperar unos minutos. Acaba de dar una limpieza profunda a su dormitorio y está tan sudado que ninguna llamada es tan urgente. Coloca el agua fría, suele bañarse a bajas temperaturas cuando está de buen humor. Cuando eran niños, siempre jugaba con la temperatura del agua para fastidiar un poco a Natsuya. En más de una ocasión, Natsuya lo acusó frente a su madre, diciendo que estaba poniendo el agua fría a propósito.

Cuando sale del baño se siente tan relajado que no se acuerda del teléfono. En lugar de ello, su primer impulso es tirarse en la cama, hundiendo su rostro en el sofá. El cansancio se apodera de todo su cuerpo, en este momento no le importaría tomar una siesta. Todavía faltan horas para tener realmente apetito, así que puede darse el lujo de descansar.

Atrapa una de las almohadas entre las manos, acomodándose mejor sobre el colchón, con los ojos cerrados. Agradece que el cansancio luego de haber limpiado el dormitorio lo aleje de pensamientos absurdos. Tiene que sentirse hasta afortunado porque en los últimos días, el insomnio no lo ha atacado otra vez. Su rutina de sueño sigue como siempre, así que Ikuya se permite engañarse a sí mismo, diciéndose que su humor va mejorando.

Ikuya pierde la noción del tiempo, el sueño acaba por vencerlo. Se despierta de nuevo por el teléfono. El sonido es tan abrupto que sacude los brazos con tanta fuerza que la almohada que tiene entre las manos se desliza hasta caer al piso. Ikuya tiene todo el cuerpo aletargado y bosteza un par de veces antes de ponerse en pie, buscando a tientas su teléfono. Está olvidado en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila, demora tanto que el teléfono deja de sonar.

Cuando por fin lo aferra entre sus dedos, el timbre vuelve a sonar. El teléfono vibra y en la pantalla resalta el nombre de Haru. Por un momento cree que lo imagina, parpadea y se queda con el teléfono entre las manos, releyendo el nombre de Haru varias veces.

En todo el tiempo que llevan juntos, Haru sólo lo ha llamado en contadas ocasiones. Es el tipo de personas que nunca hace una llamada a menos que se trate de una emergencia. Suelta un respingo, le tiemblan las manos y entonces toma la llamada por fin.

—¿Haru?— balbucea, contenido la respiración, pensando lo peor por un instante— ¿Qué pasa?

—Te llamé hace rato, pero no contestaste. ¿Hoy tenías entrenamiento?— es consciente de lo tarde que es con esa pregunta. Nota la poca luz en su habitación y se pregunta, una vez más, cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido. Se siente culpable por no haber respondido a esa primera llamada, antes de darse un baño.

—No, sí estaba libre como te dije. Pero estaba limpiando, después me quedé dormido. ¿Pasa algo?— es incapaz pasar por alto que Haru no lo llamó una, sino dos veces durante el día de hoy. Sigue pensando que algo terrible debe estar sucediendo.

—Oh, bueno… es que quería tu opinión. Quería que vinieras, pero no sé si es muy tarde…— Haru habla pausado, no parece que nada urgente esté sucediendo. Ikuya tarda en calmarse y también en notar que hay más voces del otro lado de la línea. Distingue a Kisumi, también a Asahi y de fondo a Makoto, quien llama a la calma.

—¡No es tan tarde! ¡Pásamelo!— Asahi lo dice tan alto que por un momento, sí parece que es él quien está al teléfono y no Haru. Ikuya no entiende lo que está pasando, que sus sentidos estén bastante adormecidos no ayuda en lo absoluto.

—¡Asahi! ¡Basta!

—¡Yo me encargo!— Kisumi habla tan decidido, que puede imaginarlo perfectamente mientras le arrebata el teléfono a Haru. Ikuya frunce el ceño, todavía más confundido— ¿Ikuya? Te voy a mandar una dirección para que vengas, es que estamos en un dilema. No nos ponemos de acuerdo, así que tienes que venir a desempatar este asunto.

—¿Desempatar? ¿Yo?— escucha más risas y después a Makoto, volviendo a pedir calma, probablemente se esté dirigiendo sólo a Asahi.

—¿Te acuerdas que estamos ayudando a Rin con sus trámites para el próximo semestre? Bueno, yo me ofrecí a ayudarlo a buscar un buen apartamento. Somos un grupo muy grande y necesitamos un buen espacio para fiestas. Queremos otra opinión para ver si éste es el lugar adecuado. ¡Basta, Asahi!— mientras lo escucha, Ikuya empieza a preguntarse qué demonios estará haciendo Asahi que todos parecen estar conteniéndolo.

Ikuya mira la hora en el reloj que está en la mesita de noche. Aunque ya no son estrictamente horas de oficina, todavía es temprano. Supone que Kisumi está haciendo gala de sus influencias con el negocio de su tío, pues hasta ahora parece el más empoderado de la situación. Seguramente entre todos le pidieron a Haru que lo llamara él, porque así habría menos posibilidades que Ikuya se negase.

Detesta que sus amigos lo conozcan tan bien.

—Está bien, está bien… iré si eso quieren…— acepta sus condiciones, y escucha más risas al otro lado de la línea. Está a punto de preguntarle a Kisumi si están bebiendo, pero decide que es mejor no saber.

—Si estabas con Hiyori, él también puede venir, pero…

—¡Pero no puede tener voto, porque necesitamos un número impar! ¡Así comenzó este problema!— Asahi termina la frase por Kisumi, y vuelve a escuchar la voz de Makoto pidiendo paz y tranquilidad. Ikuya está tan contagiado de su alegría que él también se ríe. Kisumi se despide rápido de él, ni siquiera le da oportunidad de volver a hablar con Haru. Todo pasa tan rápido que Ikuya siente la premura de encontrarse con ellos enseguida.

Técnicamente, sí era una emergencia, pero por fortuna no parece haber nadie herido. A menos que sí estén bebiendo, como Ikuya supone.

 

++

 

Por supuesto, el metro está atestado a esa hora, así que a Ikuya le toma unos cuarenta minutos llegar a la dirección que le dejan por teléfono. Cuando por fin llega, la noche cae sobre el cielo de Tokio. La fachada del edificio le parece bonita, pero no cree que pueda apreciarla a la perfección con las luces de la calle, así que sigue de largo después de anunciarse para alcanzar el ascensor. Según las notas de Kisumi, deben estar en el sexto piso.

Cuando llega no le sorprende que sea Haru quien abra la puerta, pero sí el enorme silencio. Le parece que sus pasos resuenan más de la cuenta, víctimas del eco que hay a su alrededor. Ikuya busca con la mirada al resto de sus amigos, pero no los encuentra. Se gira hacia Haru, con cejas enarcadas, presa de la confusión.

—Pensé que encontraría a Asahi tirado en el piso, porque sí que estaba borracho. ¿O acaso lo imaginé?— pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

En aquel apartamento, desprovisto de todo mobiliario, el sonido de su propia voz regresa a sus oídos. Haru se encoge de hombros, señalando de nuevo la puerta.

—Asahi tenía mucha hambre, almorzó muy temprano, así que Kisumi y Makoto decidieron acompañarlo a buscar algo de comer. Ya ibas a venir hasta aquí, así que tenía que esperarte…— pone los ojos en blanco cuando escucha la explicación de Haru. Puede imaginarse perfectamente a Asahi llevándose las manos al estómago, diciendo de manera muy dramática que se está muriendo de hambre, que está famélico y que se desmayará en cualquier momento. Sin duda, es como lidiar con un niño.

—Yo tampoco he cenado, voy a decirle que nos esperen para comer. Que Asahi nos invite, ¿a que es una idea genial?— sugiere con una enorme sonrisa, pero Haru se encoge de hombros, mientras mira a su alrededor. Ikuya entonces recuerda para qué se supone que está allí, se supone que está en el apartamento que en los próximos meses será de Rin— ¿En qué no se ponen de acuerdo? Escuché algo sobre fiestas, ¿acaso planean convertir esto en nuestro nuevo centro de convenciones? Porque no me parece mal, Makoto no puede ser el anfitrión todo el tiempo.

—¿Quieres verlo?— Haru le extiende la mano, es un gesto tan espontáneo que Ikuya no tiene más remedio que entrelazar sus dedos.

A cualquier otra persona, Ikuya le diría que no tiene que guiarlo como si fuera un niño. Pero se deja llevar por Haru, recorriendo casi en silencio el apartamento. Sólo tiene una habitación, aunque eso no debe ser problema porque hasta ahora no ha escuchado que Rin quiera compartir su espacio con alguien más. No duda que la sala sea el lugar al que le den mejor uso, pues recuerda las palabras de Asahi sobre fiestas y reuniones. Puede imaginarse perfectamente un sofá, en donde estén amotinados no sólo Kisumi o Asahi, sino también Rei y Nagisa.

Es capaz de escuchar las voces en su cabeza, a tal punto que se marea de sólo pensarlo. Recorre el apartamento en silencio, aferrándose a la mano de Haru con firmeza. No es más que un apartamento vacío, pero Ikuya le gusta la sensación de sus manos entrelazadas. Por lo general, no se toman la mano en público, Ikuya se ofuscaría al ser demasiado consciente de sí mismo si hicieran eso en las calles de Tokio. Pero ahora, a solas con Haru, admite que le gusta más de lo que debería. Se recuerda que no es un adolescente hormonado, sino un universitario que es capaz de controlarse.

Se ríe de sí mismo, suena tan formal y maduro en su interior, pero en realidad sí que se ve a sí mismo como un niño asustado.

Qué patético.

Ikuya ahoga un suspiro, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Hace un esfuerzo por no pensar tonterías ahora, mientras Haru le muestra la cocina. Ikuya quiere hacer una broma sobre conseguir un horno con capacidad suficiente para muchas personas, si es que piensan hacer este apartamento su sala de operaciones. Pero no le salen las palabras, cuando nota los detalles del apartamento, un hueco vacío que en cuestión de semanas estará lleno de las cosas de Rin, lucirá como un hogar acogedor.

Se siente culpable al sentir envidia, cómo le gustaría ser más competente consigo mismo y su relación.

—¿Ikuya?— la voz de Haru, sus manos entrelazadas, se convierten en su cable a tierra. Deja de fantasear por un instante, sus miradas se encuentran y le regala una sonrisa automática que espera despeje cualquier expresión preocupada del rostro de su novio. No está seguro de haberlo conseguido del todo, en especial porque Haru sigue con el ceño fruncido.

—No es nada…— responde lo más efusivo que puede. Presiente que el énfasis que hace no es suficiente, así que aprovecha sus manos entrelazadas y tira de él. Le echa los brazos al cuello, dándole un hondo beso. Puede sentir cómo tanto su cuerpo como el de Haru se relajan enseguida. Roza sus narices al final, sintiéndose un poco más empoderado, menos como un niño desequilibrado— creo que por el momento lo más importante es la sala, ¿no? Dime la verdad, ¿cuánto tiempo va a tardar Kisumi en hacer una fiesta de bienvenida?

La sonrisa de Haru le dice todo, seguramente en eso sí van a ponerse de acuerdo todos enseguida. No le sorprendería que en este momento, donde sea que estén comiendo, Kisumi ya esté haciendo sugerencias sobre qué comprar para la fiesta o quiénes van a ser los invitados. Le parece que lo está escuchando claramente, mientras Asahi se atraganta con la cena y Makoto intenta decirle que no tome decisiones tan apresuradas.

Ikuya se ríe de sus amigos y vuelve a entrelazar sus manos con las de Haru, sintiéndose repentinamente en paz. Haru se inclina hacia él, dándole ahora un beso en la frente. El gesto es simple, pero es como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Estando así tan cerca, Ikuya recuerda lo afortunado que es. Hubo una época de su vida en la que pensó que nunca más volvería a ver a Haru. Que sus caminos se habían separado de manera irremediable. En otro momento de su vida, se convenció a sí mismo que ya no le importaba, a tal punto que cuando se reencontraron, sus sentimientos estaban taponados en su interior.

—La vista del balcón también es bonita, ¿quieres ver?— la pregunta de Haru lo toma por sorpresa, pero Ikuya no tiene más remedio que rendirse a sus palabras. Asiente en silencio, de nuevo dejándose llevar como un niño.

Realmente no le importa, si significan unos minutos más a solas con Haru.

 

++

 

El balcón es pequeño, pero caben exactamente dos personas, así que Ikuya decide que es suficiente. Quiere decirle a Haru que no sabe cómo harán cuando hagan reuniones de tantas personas en ese apartamento, pero se distrae con la vista nocturna. Las estrellas sin duda no se ven tan brillantes como en Iwatobi, pero al menos la luna llena luce maravillosa. Se apoya en el barandal, mirando el firmamento en silencio.

Se siente un poco ridículo cuando recuerda aquella promesa que él y Haru hicieron bajo las estrellas. En ese entonces no era más que un niño demasiado ingenuo que no sabía cómo entender sus propios sentimientos. Un niño que lo único que tenía claro en ese momento, era que nunca quería separarse de Haru.

Ahora, años después, sigue siendo el mismo niño, pero con unas cuantas angustias más sobre los hombros.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos niños?— se muerde el labio inferior al terminar, como si con eso pudiera reprimir con facilidad el sonrojo que lleva encima. Haru no responde enseguida, pero se acerca a él, rozando sus hombros. Su novio también eleva la vista hacia el cielo nocturno. Por unos minutos, los dos permanecen en silencio, sus pensamientos perdiéndose en la inmensidad de Tokio.

—Hemos pasado por mucho juntos, ¿cierto?— susurra Haru al cabo de un rato. Ikuya asiente con una sonrisa, pero su novio sigue con la vista en el horizonte. Sabe que Haru se está refiriendo sólo a los buenos momentos, pero como Ikuya es masoquista, no puede evitar recordar también todos los malos entendidos que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a este momento. Ikuya aprieta los labios, diciéndose a sí mismo que este es el momento. Se convence a sí mismo que, sin importar cómo lo diga, Haru aceptará. Está tan seguro de ello, que por instantes cree que le explotará el pecho— entonces, ¿te gusta el apartamento?

Ikuya contiene la respiración, buscando la mirada de Haru. Una vez más, siente que la conversación está llegando a su sitio sin mucho esfuerzo. La suerte vuelve a estar de su lado y se siente valiente.

Esta vez sí.

—Me encanta…— confiesa, es capaz de hablar a pesar del nudo en su garganta. Haru ladea su cuerpo, colocándose justo frente a él. Toma sus manos de nuevo, Ikuya nota el roce de sus pieles y el burbujeo de su propio corazón, en especial cuando nota que algo descansa en medio de sus palmas. Su primer instinto es separarse, pero la mano de Haru toma con fuerza la suya y le impide moverse.

—Sé que lo sabes, que cuando competí en la carrera individual no estaba realmente probando mis propios límites. Lo único que quería era cumplir la promesa que te hice…— Haru está sonriendo, un gesto pleno que lo abruma por completo, a tal punto que Ikuya se olvida de respirar por unos segundos— desde entonces, contigo siempre soy capaz de pisar terreno desconocido sin temor a equivocarme. Y quiero seguir haciéndolo, Ikuya.

Está temblando, es incapaz de contenerse cuando las palabras de Haru resuenan en su interior, dando sentido a lo que sostienen entre sus manos. Ikuya ahoga un suspiro cuando Haru voltea sus manos y la llave reposa contra su palma derecha. La observa, con las rodillas flaqueándole e incapaz de decir nada. Lo único que puede hacer es volver la vista hacia Haru una vez más.

Haru, hoy y siempre, consigue sorprenderlo. Es la misma sensación de estar en el lugar correcto, como aquella ocasión en que lo vio a su lado en la plataforma, ambos preparándose para la carrera individual.

— _Okaeri_ , Ikuya.

La frase de Haru la transporta a meses atrás, a la competencia, el momento exacto en que Ikuya fue capaz de abrazar el pasado sin que éste doliera. En ese entonces, Haru lo había recibido con una sonrisa, dejando los malos entendidos diluidos en esa piscina para siempre. Ahora esa frase trae otro significado, uno que abre las puertas a posibilidades infinitas junto a Haru.

Juntos.

Vuelve a mirar la llave en su mano y su estupidez es más clara que nunca. Semanas ahogándose en sus propios pensamientos, para que Haru dé un paso al frente por él. Roza la llave con su dedo índice, un impulso infantil para comprobar que no es un sueño, ni lo está imaginando. Allí en su mano, reposa la llave de su nuevo apartamento.

—Asahi sugirió que simplemente podías mudarte conmigo, y supongo que tenía razón. Pero… no sé, pensé que tal vez era mejor mudarnos juntos a otro sitio. Sé que debí avisarte, pero también me gustó la idea de darte una sorpresa— Haru termina la frase con una tenue sonrisa. Ikuya sabe que está esperando impaciente su respuesta, está literal en el lugar que estuvo él hace tan sólo unos minutos antes. Presa de la incertidumbre y la ansiedad.

Justo en ese momento, Ikuya desea gestionar mejor sus sentimientos para concederle a Haru lo que tanto quiere. Pero no puede, porque lo único que brota de su garganta en ese momento son sollozos, incapaces de formar una sola frase coherente.

—¡Haru…!— se lamenta no poder decirle cuánto lo quiere, porque no le salen las palabras. Ikuya se aferra a él con torpeza, cerrando en un puño la mano que contiene la llave. No piensa dejarla caer bajo ninguna circunstancia. Llora, sus lágrimas pegándose al cuello y la ropa de Haru, mientras éste lo sostiene con firmeza a la cintura.

No deja de ser extraño. Llorar de felicidad hasta sentirse exhausto.

Pero es muy reconfortante.

Se queda en silencio, aferrado a Haru lo más que puede, con su cuerpo temblando entre hipidos, sintiéndose maravillado por la suerte que tiene.

—Soy tan estúpido…— confiesa, pero ahora es capaz de reírse de sí mismo sin sentir que está haciendo el ridículo. Haru continúa abrazándolo y así, entre sus brazos, se siente completamente seguro— llevaba semanas tratando de decirte lo mismo, que quería que nos mudáramos juntos. No encontraba cómo, debe parecerte que soy un…

Haru lo detiene con un beso, un gesto rápido que cancela todos sus pensamientos en un segundo. Ikuya se ve reflejado en los ojos de su novio, quien le está sonriendo, acariciando su mejilla con la punta de los dedos.

—O sea que…— Haru hace una larga pausa, humedeciendo los labios. Ikuya contiene la respiración, atento a sus palabras— sí quieres que vivamos juntos. Es bueno saberlo.

Termina la frase con un tono infantil, como si estuviera burlándose de él. Las mejillas de Ikuya vuelven a encenderse, pero en esta ocasión de indignación. Su primer impulso es darle un golpecito en el costado a su novio, sintiéndose plenamente ofendido por sus palabras. Pero el enfado no le duda más que un parpadeo, pues vuelve a besarlo, su lengua roza el paladar de Haru y él siente que en este momento podría tocar las estrellas si se lo propone.

La felicidad, tal y como Natsuya siempre le recuerda, está para disfrutarla a manos llenas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, gracias por leer, todo comentario es bienvenido~ mientras esperamos que sea 2020 y los chicos regresen.


End file.
